White Demon, Dark Angel
by Windswift
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] AU. Ryou is quiet, shy, and sligtly depressed. Bakura leads a gang, but perhaps isn't all that bad. And maybe he's the only one who can drag Ryou out of his state. no yaoi intended
1. New beginnings, same endings

White Demon, Dark Angel  
  
Konnichi wa, minna-san! Well, this is going to be an actual fic with chapters and everything (hopefully), so I'm trying really hard to get this finished. Reviews will help ^^ And now, some technical things and some notes before the fic gets started.  
  
Rated for . . . let's see, there's some not so pleasant language, and probably gonna be some violence . . . can't be anything too bad if I'm writing it ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I'm gonna trust that you people are intelligent enough to figure this out. If not, educate yourself: become acquainted with the importance of the words "fanfiction" and "disclaim." I suggest a dictionary, as it won't laugh at you when you can't figure this out.  
  
I'm using the Japanese names: Ryou is Bakura (hikari), Bakura is Yami Bakura, Yuugi is Yugi, Yami is Yami Yugi, Anzu is Téa, Jounouchi is Joey, Honda is Tristan, and I think that's everyone. Er, and Ryou doesn't have a last name because Bakura stole it. More detailed explanation when we get to that part next chapter.  
  
Plot related issues: Okay, this is AU, stands for alternate universe, even though I think it should be alternate reality. I dun know, maybe my authoress powers allow me to create a new universe for the Yu-Gi-Oh people, and I rule it (as you shall see the changes made from the show/manga). So, no Millennium Items or yamis. Yami and Yuugi are brothers, Ryou and Bakura just look alike, no relation. Um, in the Japanese version I believe Ryou comes from another part of Japan, but in the American he's from Britain, and that's what I'm using. Well, now let's hope I haven't confused you more. If you've got any questions, those can be cleared up using the review box at the bottom of the page.  
  
I'm sorry that the fic sounds so passive now, but it'll get better later, I promise, with more action and dialog. Just hang on, okay? ONEGAI?!?!  
  
ON TO THE FIC!!!  
  
((+)~  
  
Ryou walked along with his head down, going where his feet took him. His father had said there was a park around here he should check out, but everything was new and strange, and he was uninterested, so he hadn't bothered.  
  
He and his father had moved to Japan yesterday all the way from Britain. Ryou didn't exactly mind moving so far away from his friends, mostly because he hadn't really had any. However, his home had held the only connections he had to his dead mother. All of this, combined with his father usually being away on his job and the prospect of having to scrounge together a few new people he could in half-honesty call friends, Ryou just felt tired, and lonely.  
  
Then he smiled to himself, his eternal quirk of hope rising up again. Maybe things would be different here! Surely he'd get friends here, he was a kind person after all.  
  
He held his head up, and walked with a renewed spring in his step. Today had been great so far, nothing but good omens!  
  
At least, that was _before_ he got his first welcome from a friendly neighborhood gang member.  
  
The guy reached out and grabbed Ryou, pulling him into the alleyway and throwing him into the wall in a single fluid movement. Ryou lay where he'd fallen for a moment, his eyes trying to adjust to the dimmer light and his body temporarily stunned and surprised.  
  
"Listen, kid," he growled as he pulled Ryou's head back by his white hair and pressed a knife against the side of his neck, "all I want-"  
  
He stopped, taking in Ryou's face with a look first of consternation, then of malevolent delight. "Why, you bastard . . . Wait until they hear about this."  
  
The man got up, and appeared to be leaving. As Ryou began to frightenedly scramble to his feet, however, the gangster suddenly turned and lashed out at Ryou's face with his knife. Out of reflex he jerked his head back, only to slam it against the wall. And all went dark.  
  
~+~+~ [Time elapses.. Windswift: okay, that's enough time ^^ ] ~+~+~  
  
Ryou awoke to find himself still in the alley, slouched down against the wall, cold, and with his head throbbing mercilessly. He titled his face upwards, his suspicions confirmed as a few raindrops splashed onto it.  
  
Sighing, he reached up to feel his cheek, hissing in pain as the slash stung under his fingertips. It didn't seem to be too terribly deep, though the blood hadn't begun to clot as of yet even if it wasn't still freely flowing.  
  
He also had no idea why he had been attacked, or why his attacker has left. He hadn't managed to catch all the gruff Japanese, and what he had understood still didn't quite make logical sense. But there was no time to puzzle about that now. He needed to get home, out of the rain, and Ryou was pretty darn sure he was lost.  
  
He got to his feet shakily, his body protesting slightly as his head spun. He left the alley managing not to stagger along and began trying to retrace his steps, shivering in the rain and catching a few unpleasant glances from the passerby. After a while he realized he'd ended up in the wrong place, but it was one he recognized and could get home from.  
  
The door was locked, a sure sign his father was out. Ryou got out his key and sighed - as much as he wanted some friendly company, perhaps it was best that his father didn't see him like this.  
  
Maneuvering around the boxes that still needed unpacking, and the ones that were already unpacked but still sitting around, Ryou managed to make his way to the stairs with no disasters. From there it was a shorter and less hazardous trip upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Rummaging around in the cabinets to find the first aid kit, he paused for a moment to look in the mirror.  
  
His damp white hair hung limp over his brown eyes and dripped water down his face. The slice on his cheek showed red blood that contrasted starkly with his skin, even paler than usual. His lips had the faintest hint of a blue tinge to them, signaling his need to hunt out some dry clothes after he finished here.  
  
Going back to the task at hand, Ryou found a salve to smear on the gash and put the kit back into the cabinet. He then went to his room, where he'd mostly finished unpacking. He grabbed some dry clothes out of his drawers, changed, and hung the wet ones in the laundry room to dry. That finished, he went back to the bathroom to find a towel to dry his hair with, then went back downstairs.  
  
Checking the clock, Ryou found it was already 7, when it had been in the afternoon when he'd left. His father might easily be out getting something for supper, but he usually chose to eat at such ungodly hours when most sensible people were asleep.  
  
A piece of paper on the kitchen table caught his eye, and he proceeded to investigate it, as it was most likely a note from his father. Sure enough, as he picked it up, Ryou read:  
  
Went out on business. Be back late tomorrow morning? No need to finish the unpacking without me. Love you.  
  
Well, Ryou wasn't unused to being alone for supper. And he'd probably not get a chance to unpack anyway, because he thought his dad had said earlier that tomorrow he'd start at the new high school. Ryou shrugged to himself, it didn't really matter . . . he just wanted to get something to eat and go to sleep.  
  
((+)~  
  
Well, how was that for a first chapter? Not very long, huh? Gomen nassai . . . I hope I'll get them to be longer. If not, I'll just try to update faster. ^^ I'll probably be updating soon, because the second chapter is already written (but not typed up). Please review, tell me what you think, or what I can change. Hey, even flames are welcome (^^ fire.. YES!!!), but hopefully you can word your complaints in a more respectful manner.  
  
-Windswift ((+)~ 


	2. In which things are looking up

White Demon, Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimer: ^^ I own my Muse . . . Pity me  
  
There's numbers scattered in there for notes that you need to look at the bottom of the fic for clarification. Just so ya know ^^  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!! ^^ I'm probably not gonna give everyone credit in the fic, though, but if you have an email address in your review or your profile, I'll email you my thanks and info about what you said. This way people who review even after the story is finished will get to feel like they're interacting. Fun, no?  
  
Windswift: I'M BACK!!!  
  
Bakura: Darn it . . .  
  
Windswift: And I enjoy your company too, Tomb Robber ^^  
  
Bakura: STOP ENCOURAGING HER WITH REVIEWS, FOOLISH MORTALS!!! I'LL BORROW ENGLASU'S 50 TON MALLET AND BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT!!!  
  
Ryelle: (grabs her whapping stick, a.k.a. her staff) -_- That's all very nice, now shut up, baka  
  
Ryou: (sighs) Can we get on with the fic?  
  
Muse: ummm . . . okay ^^  
  
((+)~  
  
Ryou awakened to the sound that haunts every school-going teenager's nightmares: the alarm clock, the bane of our morning existence. He turned it off with a heavy and careless smack of his hand. He wasn't to pleased about his sleep disturbance and didn't really want to leave his wonderful bed . . . so warm . . . so cozy . . . peaceful and dark . . . [Windswift: zzzzZZZZzzZZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz . . . .] However, in the end he got up, and as usual was a much better morning person once the temptation had been conquered by his firm resolve to start his day.  
  
He changed into the uniform he'd bought yesterday for the school, what was it? Oh yes, now he remembered, Domino High. Ryou already began planning his strategy to make a good impression.  
  
Well, he knew he wasn't going to let it be known that he was a grade ahead of his age. He'd gotten picked on back in Britain for that, for being smart and small. When he was younger, his father had been on a series of archeological digs that had kept him almost constantly away from home. A friend of his had spent most of Ryou's first, second, and part of third grade years living with Ryou, taking care of him and acting as his tutor. Happy to have such an enthusiastic and bright student, she had continued to teach him year round. When things had settled down and his father was around more often, and Ryou was old enough to be trusted to walk to school, he'd ended up a year ahead of everyone else.  
  
He'd also neglect to mention that he had few friends back home, or that he'd gotten picked on. He didn't really want to help them hate him.  
  
Ryou dug some "supplies" out of his room and went into the bathroom. He by now was a master who excelled in the art of deception when it came to concealing evidence of bullying. He just didn't feel like starting off school with that gash on his face. Judging by yesterday, fate wasn't going his way, so he was just going to have to _make_ fate work for him.  
  
Ryou checked the time; he had just long enough to eat a quick breakfast, especially if he just scavenged some cereal and didn't try searching for anything else. He poured himself a small bowl, not really hungry but convincing himself that he had to eat _something_. Actually, he felt slightly sick, but he just accounted that to nervousness.  
  
He scrawled a brief note before going out the door, just in case his father's absent-minded tendencies struck again and he spent the day searching the whole of Japan for his son. Hey, it had happened before.  
  
Ryou entered the school and scanned the hall for a sign that would lead him to an office, or anything that might point him in the right direction. He was still searching when a teacher found him.  
  
"What are you doing? Get back to your class!"  
  
"E-excuse me. I'm a new student here, and I was trying -"  
  
"What grade?" the woman snapped.  
  
"Nani [1]?"  
  
"What grade are you in?" came the exasperated reply.  
  
"Oh! I'm a freshman."  
  
Without another word, she dragged Ryou down the hall so quickly he'd never find his way back, and deposited him outside of a door.  
  
So much for a good first impression, he thought ruefully. Oh well.  
  
He opened the door to the classroom and took a hesitant step inside, unsure of the welcome he might receive after his last encounter.  
  
However, the teacher smiled and waved him in, whispering, "I'm Mr. Makazi, You're Ryou, right?  
  
"Class, we have a new student with us. This is [2] Ryou. Ryou, you may take your seat behind . . ." he scanned the room for an empty seat, "behind Yami Motou."  
  
The boy in question raised his hand. Ryou walked to his seat, seeing himself being appraised by Yami's crimson eyes. Ryou mentally sighed: he hadn't even _done_ anything yet and he was being judged.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Yami was the unappointed leader of his group of friends. He was a decision maker, and loyally protective. You didn't cross him twice unless you were exceptionally stupid. Hey, some people are.  
  
He had spent the whole day so far (up until lunchtime) watching that new student. Ryou, his name was. He seemed quiet and apparently didn't like to draw attention to himself. However, with his looks, Yami wouldn't have been surprised if trouble followed him everywhere. Ryou was sitting alone at lunch; he was either careful or slightly snobbish, the latter of which had proved true in Seto Kaiba.  
  
A voice suddenly invaded his thoughts. "He looks lonely, we should invite him to sit with us, don't you think?"  
  
Yami turned to find himself looking into the large amethyst eyes of his younger brother, Yuugi. "I don't know . . . If he hasn't already asked, maybe he doesn't want to sit with us."  
  
"Maybe, but I think it's just because he's nervous. He does look a little sick."  
  
Yami relented - perhaps he was being too hard on the new boy. After all, maybe he just _was_ shy. He nodded.  
  
"Alright. Do you want to ask him?" In answer, Yuugi grinned and ran off to where Ryou was sitting.  
  
Yami smiled to himself as he watched his innocent and nearly identical- looking brother. And _that_ would be why you didn't even look the wrong way at Yuugi unless you had a death wish.  
  
Ryou was spending his lunchtime quietly observing everyone, deciding who he knew vaguely by name, who he might like to know, and who he didn't want to know. He was thankful his hair fell in his face so no one would notice him staring.  
  
He turned his eyes to watch Yami and his friends, and was startled to see Yami already staring at him. Averting his gaze, he watched two boys, one with blond hair and the other with brown, exchanging loud, friendly insults. Ryou was pretty sure he'd heard the blond referred to as Jounouchi, though he couldn't recall the other boy. A brunette girl was talking animatedly to someone who appeared to be a smaller version of Yami, whom he'd hear called Yuugi.  
  
After a few moments, Ryou saw the boy Yuugi get up and talk briefly to Yami, who was _still_ staring at him. Then he realized that Yuugi was coming towards him. Ryou quickly looked down before Yuugi could realize he'd been staring.  
  
"Hi! Your name's Ryou, right?" He had a bright, chipper voice.  
  
"Hai [3]. Yours is Yuugi, I believe," Ryou replied softly. Yuugi nodded. "Are you and Yami brothers? You look almost identical."  
  
"Uh huh. We're a year apart, but I skipped a grade." He blushed. "I'm not bragging, I just thought you would like to know why." [I wanted them all in the same grade, okay? ^^ Creative liberties . . . ]  
  
Ryou smiled. "I understand."  
  
"Well, would you like to sit with us? There's plenty of room."  
  
In response, Ryou followed Yuugi to their table.  
  
"Ryou, right? I'm Yami."  
  
"My name's Anzu."  
  
"Jounouchi."  
  
"I'm Honda."  
  
Ryou nodded and shook hands with them. "It's very nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Want to hang out after school? Maybe go to the park or something? Then we could all get better acquainted."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'd love to, but we still have a lot of unpacking to do. Maybe some other time?"  
  
"Eh, who's we?" Jounouchi asked? "Do you have any other siblings in your family?"  
  
Again, the silver haired boy shook his head. "Only myself and my father. My mother died when I was young."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Anzu said.  
  
Ryou shrugged uncomfortably. "It's alright."  
  
"Er, well, the bell's about to ring," Yami attempted to break the silence by changing the subject. "We'd better get ready to go back to class."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe we can hang out another day."  
  
Ryou smiled. Well, some of his day was working out better now.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
[1] Nani is Japanese for what  
  
[2] Um, insert a random last name. This is an AU fic with no Millennium Items, so instead of inventing a new name for Yami Bakura, he's just Bakura. This makes him the thief of Ryou's last name. Yeah.  
  
[3] Hai is Japanese for yes  
  
((+)~  
  
Yay, another chapter done! Please review!!! Next chapter is partly done being written. We get to meet Bakura ^^  
  
-Windswift ((+)~ 


	3. Ryou, Bakura, and a gang

White Demon, Dark Angel  
  
I'm back! I may actually be updating this pretty regularly, but finals are going to be starting by the time you read this, but then summer will come ^^ but I'm mostly restricted by my inspiration.  
  
Everybody's favorite tomb robber makes his appearance ^^ YAY!!! More details on why I'm so happy at the bottom, okay?  
  
Windswift: I think I'll be evil and make someone else say the disclaimer today ^^  
  
Muse: Who can we pick on . . . (evil grin) well, we've already got a plan to torture Bakura, we like Ryou, I've already annoyed Malik too much with my plan for another fic . . . so that leaves . . . SETO!!!  
  
Seto: I have my own problems with lawyers. Go away.  
  
Windswift: Aw, come on, please?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Muse: ^^ I'll sic Andrea on you if you don't  
  
Seto: (pales) no, not her . . . (grabs megaphone) DO YOU ANY OF YOU IDIOTS THINK WINDSWIFT OWN YU-GI-OH? IF SO, I DON'T CARE!  
  
Seto: Done ^^  
  
Windswift: I think you could have been a bit nicer . . .  
  
Muse: Darn it, I wanted to sic Andrea on him . . . .  
  
((+)~  
  
[Time Elapse. Ummmm, not sure how long . . . let's say, a few months? Anyway, it's the next school year, they're sophomores now . . . okay, I think I've got all my plot problems fixed ^^ on to the fic!!!]  
  
The telephone rang, and Ryou stopped washing dishes to answer it.  
  
"Moushi moushi [1], [2] residence."  
  
"Hello, Ryou?"  
  
"Dad! Yes, it's me. How's the dig in Egypt going?"  
  
"It's going great. We're finding a lot of valuable artifacts in these ruins. Unfortunately -"  
  
"- You won't be back for a few more months. I know."  
  
"Please, don't be disappointed, Ryou. I miss you, but this is very important work. Perhaps when you get a break in school I'll arrange for you to visit me here."  
  
"That would be wonderful!"  
  
"So, how's life going? Is school okay? Is the house still in one piece?"  
  
Ryou laughed. "Life's fine, school's as good as it could ever seem for any teenager, and how do you define 'the house in one piece'?"  
  
"Well, I hope it's still standing. I've got to go, Ryou. Remember, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Dad. Bye." He hung up.  
  
Actually . . . .  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Hey, Ryou!" Jounouchi ran after him and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, hey Jou!"  
  
"We were wonderin' if you wanted to go to the movies with us tonight."  
  
Ryou's face fell. "I'm sorry, Jou, I can't. I've got homework, and chores that have to get done."  
  
"Ryou," Yami began hesitantly, "you aren't _trying_ to avoid us, are you?"  
  
"No!" Ryou looked upset now, tears threatening in his eyes. "I wouldn't do that! I just have so many things to take care of with my father gone -"  
  
"Ryou, calm down!" Honda threw a comforting arm around Ryou's shoulder. "We aren't accusing you. We didn't realize how much stuff you had to do."  
  
Jounouchi threw his two cents in. "Yeah, runnin' a house is stressful enough for an adult, so it must be bad for someone who's only about sixteen."  
  
"Fourteen," Ryou mumbled miserably.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm only fourteen. I skipped a grade, and have a late birthday on top of it [3]."  
  
Yami sighed hopelessly. "Well, the invitation to join in whatever we're doing is always extended to you, okay?"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Ryou had always been to busy or too tired to take him up on that offer. They were still friends, sure, but not very close. Ryou just tended now to fade into the background, and they let him, not wanting to upset him.  
  
He winced as he touched a new bruise on his arm, hidden by his shirt sleeve. Without Yami's protection, Ryou was preyed upon by bullies, and he didn't want to bother Yami to ask for his help.  
  
The sad thing was, he was already all to well used to these circumstances from his life in Britain.  
  
He went back to cleaning dishes, the water turned cold while he'd been thinking. He finished them rather halfheartedly and went to grab some warmer clothes.  
  
He was going to take a walk, clear his mind. Ryou just couldn't concentrate right now. He could put on a happy and chipper mask for everyone, and sometimes believe it himself, but now that he had lost a lot of his hope, everything was staring to wear him down a lot. He just did it because he didn't want anyone to worry about him. Their concern only make him uncomfortable and unsure that he even had a reason to be unhappy anyway.  
  
Ryou walked to the park, a path long familiar to him, and planned to go to his favorite secluded spot to be alone with his thoughts. However, plans often fail because fate likes to intervene.  
  
He was passing a deserted side street. Had he noticed the large group of rather malevolent looking people gathered there, I surely hope he would have run. However, as absorbed in his thoughts as he was, Ryou had zoned out to the world.  
  
Unable to resist the thought of such easy prey, the gang decided to jump him. The leader lunged for Ryou and shoved him to the ground in the center of the ring formed by the assembly [cause an assembly acts, and an audience doesn't ^^ too many religion classes about Mass]. Ryou made no move but to wince as his head cracked against the ground.  
  
"He's ruining the whole sport of this," someone muttered.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The voice purred evil amusement, then paused for a moment. "Apparently that fool wasn't such a liar after all. Well, I'll be damned . . ."  
  
Ryou heard footsteps circling him like a vulture.  
  
Another voice spoke. "So this mus' be the kid he beat up. He does look kinda like ya. Amazin'!"  
  
Ryou became curious at this point and slowly opened his eyes. His sight was still a bit blurry from the friendly introduction between his head and the street, but he could make out most things. From his vantage point on the ground, his large, slightly unfocused brown eyes stared into a similar pair of chocolate brown orbs, although those were narrower and cold. The pale, sharp face was framed by silvery-white locks that didn't quite have the soft, draping quality of Ryou's. The boy seemed a few years older than him and hardened by the world.  
  
"So now, what to do with you?" The boy was still hovering over Ryou like a predator over his prey, a malicious, taunting smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't have anything," Ryou said, moaning softly. "Just beat me up and get it over with already. I have better things to do."  
  
The other boy shook his head, still grinning, giving the appearance of silently laughing. "You've got somewhat of a feisty spirit, even if you don't show it." He paused a moment, seeming to be musing over something.  
  
"Tell ya what, kid," he said suddenly. "I'll let you off today. I won't be shedding further blood on your part. However," his eyes glinted playfully, "I _am_ making you a deal."  
  
The boy knelt down and extended a hand to Ryou to help him up. Ryou accepted it, standing up and swaying dizzily. Concrete isn't very good for your head. The boy caught him as he fell forward, Ryou's head resting for a moment on his chest and the black shirt he wore. [I'm still not intending any yaoi, but I couldn't resist that scene ^^ for you people that don't like it, there won't be any yaoi, and for you people that do like it, you can imagine some details and not tell me about them. Now everyone's happy! ^^ ]  
  
"Can't even keep on your feet, can you?" he chuckled. "Anyway, my name is Bakura. The infamous leader of this little gang.  
  
"Our deal is this: I'm not going to hurt you. You'll be under my gang's protection. But in return, you have to join my merry band of marauders here." Bakura winked. "I can't have people constantly beating you up thinking they're defeating the almighty me. And this'll toughen you up a bit. What do you say?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "I don't have much of a choice, do I? And I am Ryou. "  
  
Bakura grinned. "Welcome, Ryou. Oh, and if you go and tell all our secrets to the police, I will personally hunt you down with knives [4]. Have a nice day."  
  
"You don't need to threaten me. I wouldn't have done that anyway."  
  
A small frown appeared on Bakura's face. "Sometimes, you have to be careful."  
  
Ryou tried for a minute to convince himself that things weren't as bad as they seemed. If he hadn't heard much about gang problems it couldn't be all that terrible, could it? He reached a hand up to touch the back of his head, wincing as his fingers came away wet and red with blood. This didn't seem like a very good start.  
  
He raised his eyes to find Bakura scrutinizing him, his face devoid of any intelligible emotion.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get that cleaned up if you're going to be of any use tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow . . . night?"  
  
He grabbed Ryou's hand and proceeded to pull him along the side street, seemingly having made a personality change from jovial to darkly impatient.  
  
They reached a dark and rather abandoned-looking apartment. "My place," Bakura muttered, opening the door and taking Ryou inside. The windows had been blacked out to give it the empty appearance, but inside it was clean and well kept, though it lacked a lived in look.  
  
Bakura placed Ryou on the floor in the center of what might have been the main room. "Stay there." He disappeared elsewhere in the house, his footsteps now silent as a cat. A million things raced through Ryou's mind about what could happen next, most of them not very pleasant.  
  
Bakura returned, scowling slightly at nothing in particular, with a first aid kit in his hand. He sat down behind Ryou, pushed his head forward, and moved the silver and red hair out of the way. "It isn't deep, you'll be fine." He put antiseptic on it, causing Ryou to hiss in pain.  
  
"Remind me never to let myself get caught again, okay?" he said between gritted teeth.  
  
Bakura's sharp eyes took in a fading bruise at the base of Ryou's neck. Softly, he spoke. "Don't worry, you have connections now," then, "Just watch out for the other gangs." Ryou groaned.  
  
"And one other thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Bakura leaned closer to Ryou, putting his mouth by the smaller boy's ear. "Never follow someone to their lair, even if you're sure you can trust them. I could have raped or killed you just now. Be thankful I didn't."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I don't suppose I could flee town before tomorrow, huh?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
[1] Moushi moushi is a greeting over the telephone, I believe. Or you could change it to mush mush and say it whenever, like my friend the Great Emu does ^^  
  
[2] Insert a new random last name. Bakura stole the first one you invented -_- what a baka . . . .  
  
[3] I have no idea when his birthday is, but work with me here for the sake of my story. Or I'll just use my authoress powers to rend the fabric of this alternate universe unto my will and change his birthday  
  
[4] "Or I'll come and hunt you down with knives," that's what my crazy French teacher always says ^^ I've picked it up because it's such a fun phrase. And she only condemned my brother to hell once. But I'll tell that story at a later time.  
  
((+)~  
  
Another chapter done ^^ It was long too! Please, as always, review!  
  
I plan on making a pic of Ryou and Bakura in their gang attire ^^ Email me (my address is in my profile) if you want me to send it to you when I get done  
  
What fun, Ryou's joining a gang! ^^ I love my power . . . 


	4. Midnight excursions

White Demon, Dark Angel  
  
Windswift: ^^ I'm back!!! And I think I got 100's on my first two finals!!! And I'm having lots of inspiration!!! And for once in my life I may just finish a fic!!!  
  
Ryelle: You also allowed yourself to eat some of your m&m stash  
  
Windswift: ^^ Yep. I got inspired for the first and last parts of this chapter while at school. And then I filled in the middle. It isn't as long as the last chapter, but longer than the first two.  
  
Muse: ^^ I got bored. Forced inspiration at least keeps us busy while we're sitting around expected to be studying . . . .  
  
Windswift: Who's going to have the privilege of saying the disclaimer today?  
  
La Muse: MOI!!! Ventrapide ne prop pas le Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Windswift: . . . . . I can't believe you remembered that brief and obscure reference Madame said about the verb "to own"  
  
Muse: What can I say? I'm french-obsessed ^^  
  
Windswift: Oui, c'est vrai . . . but I'm just surprised about how much inspiration I'm having. I didn't think I'd ever update a fic every day. But I'd like to think that it's all thanks to you reviewers, who are encouraging me so much!!! MERCI!!! ARIGATO!!!  
  
Note for Moshi: I've seen it spelled both ways, moushi and moshi. Thanks for being kind enough to correct me, but I may just leave it as it is . . . . there seems to be a lot of controversy over how to spell all the Japanese words  
  
Note for everyone: Sadiera brought it to my attention that in the last chapter people might have been led to think that when Bakura said, "I could have raped or killed you just now," he did NOT want to rape him. It doesn't mean Bakura's gay. Apparently, although Sadiera knows what I'm like, she temporarily forgot . . . . Anyway, it was meant to be a lesson to Ryou, of why he shouldn't follow someone alone to their place. He just put it very seriously. Hey, look, maybe my story has accidental morals! ^^  
  
((+)~  
  
It was late evening, and Ryou was seriously pondering the wisdom of barricading himself in his house all night. It wasn't like anyone could come and drag him out, right? And maybe if he turned out all the lights and hid they'd think he had already left, and might go on a wild goose chase for him -  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
- Oooor, not.  
  
Perhaps life had been better when it was boring . . . .  
  
Ryou resigned himself to opening the door. There stood Bakura, with that familiar and decidedly evil grin on his face. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"How . . . ?"  
  
Bakura smirked. "I have my ways.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Um . . . no?"  
  
"Good thing I came early," Bakura muttered.  
  
"Do you . . . . want to come inside?" Ryou asked as he shut the door behind Bakura, who led the way up to Ryou's room. Ryou stood there with a rather lost expression on his face. First of all, how did Bakura know where Ryou's room was, and how was he supposed to _deal_ with this kind of person? It was a good thing his father wasn't home.  
  
At about that time it occurred to Ryou that he should probably be following Bakura to make sure he wasn't looting the house or anything, and ran upstairs after him.  
  
He found Bakura surveying the contents of his closet, apparently picking out Ryou's attire for the night's excursion.  
  
"Bakura, just what _are_ we doing tonight?"  
  
Bakura turned to him and grinned. "Do you _really_ want to know?"  
  
"Probably not . . . ." Ryou muttered.  
  
"We're terrorizing another gang tonight; they're doing something important, but those details aren't necessary for you. Since they can never keep track of their members, we thought we'd infiltrate the project, pretend to be a part of them, and mess up their plans. Fun, huh?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Stealth, cunning, running around in the middle of the night, screwing up plots . . . How could you not find that fun?"  
  
"It's not exactly included in the standard upbringing of a quiet British gentleman," Ryou laughed.  
  
"Heh, you _do_ have a sense of humor." Bakura winked at him. "I think there's hope for you yet, and a lot of mischief." He threw a black turtleneck at Ryou. "Put that on."  
  
"Camouflage?" Bakura nodded. "I've got a pair of black pants in the drawer. Also, though I dread the answer, is there anything else I might need?"  
  
"Nah, no weapons for you. But some sort of hat to cover up your hair wouldn't go amiss."  
  
Ryou nodded. "My dad has one somewhere, I'll go check."  
  
Bakura grinned to himself - Ryou was the only person who'd gone through with this when he had tried to make a deal. Whether Ryou liked it or not, he'd honorably resigned himself to his task. There was a whole lot more to him than met the eye.  
  
Ryou came back a few minutes later, his clothes changed and silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few escaping strands framing his face.  
  
"You'd make a good criminal in that outfit." Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
"Y-you're not going to make me into a thief, are you?"  
  
Bakura laughed. "You should see your expression. It was a good thing I didn't say what I'd originally planned, that you'd be a good assassin." Ryou's eyes got a bit wider. "Alright, I'm sorry. I was joking. Anyway, I doubt I could actually _do_ anything to make you change. I think you'd have to do it of your own free will."  
  
Ryou pondered over whether that was a compliment. "That's . . . . . reassuring."  
  
"Well, if you're ready, we ought to be heading out. You can meet your new, big, happy family."  
  
"Then I suppose I'm excited."  
  
"Nervous?" Bakura asked, watching the way Ryou's hands fumbled with the key, as if they suddenly were unsure of how to hold it.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" he muttered as he finished locking his door.  
  
"I don't know," he joked, "perhaps it's the fact that your face can indeed become paler than it already was."  
  
"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better . . ."  
  
Bakura stopped Ryou for a moment. "Hey, if you don't feel alright, you don't have to go."  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I'm fine."  
  
Don't say I didn't try, Bakura thought to that bit of a conscience he did, in fact, have.  
  
They reached the assigned meeting place, waiting with the rest of the gang as the night deepened around them.  
  
From out of the darkness, a sound of many stealthy footsteps reached their ears. Bakura licked his lips, letting the seed of anticipation grow.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Somehow, Ryou had gotten hopelessly lost. He wasn't being helped by the fact that he had no idea what anyone was doing, where they were going, or where he was. The night was now a complete waste, and he probably should just head home.  
  
But then an idea struck him, a little quirk of something that had lain dormant in him so long was awakened. If he was already here, why not just have some fun? He was already lost, what did it matter if he wandered around lost trying to find home or the rest of the gang? A rather Bakura- like grin briefly flitted over his face - this was going to be interesting.  
  
Ryou's long suppressed sense of adventure took over and he climbed swiftly up the convenient stairs of a fire escape. He scanned the area from his vantage point, looking for any movements or signs of life. He saw a flash of a pale color in the distance, made a general note of some sort of the direction, and sped off down the byzantine [1] pathways.  
  
He ran swiftly, altering his steps as he ran to try and find a more sure and silent way. He jumped over random junk and scrambled over dumpsters that were blocking his path, inventing the art of stealth as he went along. After much running around during which he never became any less lost, he managed to find someone who he supposed he could say he'd been looking for.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura turned to him, grinning. "I heard you sneaking up on me, and I wondered if you were the type to announce your presence or just pounce.  
  
"So, let me see if I can get this straight. You got lost, you didn't want to be here in the first place, and yet you actually wandered around _trying_ to find us?"  
  
"Well, just for tonight, I figured if I was already out here, lost, and probably in trouble anyway, I might as well at least have some fun to get in trouble _for_."  
  
"You're so full of hidden surprises it's a wonder you haven't exploded yet."  
  
Ryou shrugged, a sort of shy habit he hadn't lost yet even with his newfound and blatant mischief. "Maybe having these small evil tendencies prevents me from spontaneously combusting."  
  
Bakura's infamous evil smirk spread onto his face. "Then Ryou, my friend, I'll just have to make sure I keep corrupting you for your own good."  
  
"Oh great," Ryou muttered, his excitement having worn off to tiredness. "In that case, I'm going to escape now while I can and go home to sleep."  
  
"You should probably get un-lost first."  
  
"Argh . . . ." He leaned his head against the wall and sank down to the ground. "I don't think fate likes me . . . ."  
  
Bakura laughed. "Go down this alley, turn right on the street, and follow it until you see your house."  
  
"We're going to have a whole lot of fun like this all the time, aren't we?"  
  
"Yep," Bakura answered, far too cheerfully.  
  
"I'm doomed . . . ."  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
[1] No, not the empire. Here I'm using byzantine to mean "deceiving" and "labyrinthine"  
  
((+)~  
  
Fun fun fun!!! I don't think I have any more notes to add, so I'm going to end it here. Review, onegai!  
  
-Windswift ((+)~ 


	5. The joy of life

White Demon, Dark Angel  
  
20 REVIEWS!!! ^^ I didn't think I'd get so many! I love you guys!!!  
  
Note for Moshi: (I couldn't find any place else to put this where I thought you might find it) Apparently, some people are thinking I should do a sequel for Forever and Beyond. I'd like to know what you see as sequel material. I hadn't really thought there'd be any way I could continue it. If you'd let me know, that'd be great ^^  
  
Note for everyone: ^^ I finished the picture of Bakura, and if anyone wants to see, just ask and make sure I'll be able to find your email address somewhere.  
  
I'm finally back! This chapter is kind of short, but it sort of sets everything up for the next chapter so I won't have to make random jumps.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadiera owns Chibi Me. I don't. I think I'll consider myself lucky ^^  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chibi Windswift: I've got the keyboard! ^^  
  
Muse: Okay . . . . and what are you planning to do then?  
  
Chibi Windswift: Um . . . ^^ I'm gonna make a little shrine to The Great Emu!!!  
  
Muse: You're obsessed with Windswift's friends . . .  
  
Chibi Windswift: (yells off the screen) Chibi Muse! Come and bring my legions of chibis!!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
(Chibi Muse comes, bringing behind her: Chibi Meawen, Chibi Ryou, Chibi Bakura, Chibi Ryelle, and Chibi Me [Sadiera's chibi, I don't own her])  
  
Windswift: I'd better stop this . . . .  
  
Chibi Windswift: (gets dragged off kicking and yelling) NOOO!!! I'll be back!!!! I'm like Bakura, you can't keep me away!!!!! Just wait until next chapter!!!!  
  
Chibi Me: WE'RE FREE!!!!  
  
Chibi Ryelle: Ummm . . . on to the fic?  
  
((+)~  
  
Ryou laid his head on his arms, sweet oblivion tugging at the edge of his mind, his eyes slowly betraying him to the darkness . . . .  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
His head snapped up, the sudden movement causing his dull headache to worsen. The teacher glared at him, the look promising a detention if he didn't stay awake.  
  
Somehow, it had been past midnight when he'd gotten home the previous night, and he'd overslept in the morning. That meant he hadn't had a chance to have breakfast, which didn't really help his awakeness skills. 'Why do you only get attention when you don't want it?' He wanted nothing more than to be ignored as usual and left to be miserable in peace . . .  
  
By lunchtime, the stress of all sorts had caught up to him, and Yuugi found Ryou snoring gently over his half-eaten lunch. Yuugi didn't have the heart to wake him, so he carefully removed Ryou's tray to let his head lie more comfortably on the table. 'He's been so out of it lately. I wonder if something's wrong.'  
  
~+~+~[Dream]~+~+~  
  
Ryou was back at his school in Britain. He spotted his friends sitting in the back of the classroom as usual.  
  
"Hey guys!" he cried joyfully, going back to meet them.  
  
He couldn't make out the faces anymore, but someone turned to him, the look in his eyes not acknowledging Ryou as anything worth their interest.  
  
"Go away, we're doing something important."  
  
Ryou was hurt, terribly. These were his best friends!  
  
He tried hard to keep the smile on his face. "My dad said I could have some friends over for a party! I wanted to ask if you could come."  
  
"I'm busy," the person waved him away boredly.  
  
"Oh . . . . with what?"  
  
"Stuff." They turned their backs on Ryou.  
  
The child quickly ran over to his seat, lowering his head in his arms so no one would see the tears in the innocent brown eyes.  
  
Ryou seemed to separate from himself, the older one silently watching the younger cry. This had happened every time he'd tried to make friends. They always hurt him, stabbed him in the back. But for some reason, he couldn't give up.  
  
A new thought occurred to him, daring and perhaps a bit desperate. Perhaps, instead, he'd find what he sought in one of his "enemies" . . . .  
  
~+~+~[End Dream]~+~+~  
  
Ryou woke up suddenly, all remembrance of the dream fleeing his mind. However, a cheerful, resolute feeling was left behind, making him feel better than he had in a long time. Better enough even to be blissfully innocent, forgive and forget, and turn over a new leaf as if he'd never left off.  
  
This being so, he headed over to where the rest of his friends were sitting.  
  
"Hi, guys!" he greeted them with honest cheerfulness. He saw Yami's eyebrows rise slightly in obvious surprise at this change from Ryou's normal soft hello usually only said as a reply.  
  
"Hi yourself," Yuugi replied, his amethyst eyes shining in innocent joy. "Feeling better now that you got a nap?"  
  
Ryou blushed slightly. "Yeah . . . ."  
  
"What were you doing last night?" Yami joked.  
  
"Oh, um, I just - couldn't sleep, you know?" he answered uncomfortably. He'd never been that great of a liar.  
  
Yami got the hint and changed the subject. "I don't suppose you're free tonight? We were thinking about going to the arcade."  
  
"Yeah, you can watch me cream Honda!" a certain blond yelled, receiving a playful shove from said brunette.  
  
"I'd love to come!" Ryou's eyes held a glow of life and happiness that none of the group had seen for a long time.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes.  
  
"We'll meet up out here after class, right?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
It may have been out of character and induced by lack of sleep, but Ryou enjoyed it anyway.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou ran down the front steps of the school and over to where Yami-tachi [1] were waiting. He walked with them, actively listening to the conversations.  
  
Anzu was talking to Yuugi about her dance lesson, how she had a new routine she couldn't wait to show them. Jou and Honda were exchanging friendly insults and boasts, though it was really a sadly disguised conversation about nothing. Yami dropped back to the rear of the group with Ryou, feeling a sudden protective urge towards the silver-haired teen. He felt bad knowing Ryou wasn't usually this outwardly cheerful, and Yami hadn't been able to help bring it about.  
  
He decided to strike up a conversation of some sort with Ryou.  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Not much, just my usual. But I'm thinking I may have found a club to join."  
  
"Sounds like fun. What kind of a club is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Ryou replied thoughtfully. "Anyway, it was someone else's firm request that I join."  
  
Yami laughed. "You dad forced you into it?"  
  
"Sort of . . . ."  
  
They reached the arcade, listening to two of the teens revert to their immature days, if they'd ever grown up in the first place.  
  
"Let's go, Jou, I'm so gonna whip you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Bring it on, dude!"  
  
"I will! You won't even know what hit you!"  
  
"That's cause you're not even gonna have a chance to take a shot, Honda!"  
  
"Guys, how about you just pick a game so you can play it?" Yuugi inquired.  
  
Ryou laughed along with everyone else at their antics. He'd forgotten what it was like to _live_ life.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
[1] Yami-tachi means Yami and company or something like that . . . anyway, it's Yami and his friends.  
  
((+)~  
  
Another chapter done! ^^ I don't really have any notes to put here, other than please review!  
  
-Windswift ((+)~ 


	6. Long, philosophical conversations

White Demon, Dark Angel  
  
Long, philosophical conversations on rooftops in the evenings. Fun! ^^ Kind of like Night Wind Conversations, for those who have read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or Chibi Me (Sadiera's chibi). Or the Great Emu's song of the day, which I'm pretty sure I'm thankful for. And she doesn't quite own it, because she tweaked a Veggie Tales song or something to make it.  
  
And for anyone who may not believe in God, please don't be offended by the song. I mean, in the fics people are constantly substituting Ra's name in and no one's been offended by that yet whether they believe in Ra or not.  
  
"Sadly, we all learn too late that the only way to protect something is to let it be free," - Anonymous  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chibi Muse: (clears her throat) In about one minute Chibi Windswift says she's gonna get free, so then we're gonna do a song of the day for the Great Emu!  
  
Chibi Ryou: I like to sing ^^  
  
Chibi Me: (looks at the song paper) OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!!!  
  
Chibi Windswift: (runs onto the screen) I'M FREE!!!  
  
Chibi Ryelle: (hands out song sheets that they can't read anyway)  
  
Chibi Windswift: One, Two, um-  
  
Chibi Meawen: -skip a few, ninety-nine, one hundred!  
  
Chibi Muse: JUST SING!!!  
  
All Chibis: (sing very loudly) OH God is bigger than the softball nazi!  
  
Bigger than the Weidmiester who likes to torture kids!  
  
OH God is bigger than the softball nazi!  
  
And he's looking out for softball players!  
  
Chibi Me: (points to Chibi Bakura) He wasn't singing right!  
  
Chibi Bakura: (sings) OH Ra is bigger than the softball nazi!  
  
Chibi Windswift: . . . . . . . I see rehearsals in our future . . . . . Come, my legions of chibis! We depart only to terrorize another day! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Muse: Wow, I really _should_ have listened to Windswift when she told me not to corrupt the chibis . . . .  
  
((+)~  
  
Ryou wandered around the back ways and alleys, though he wasn't looking for trouble. Then again, if you call Bakura trouble, then I guess you could say he was.  
  
The directions to Bakura's "home" lingered in the back of his mind like some half-forgotten dream. But Ryou wasn't giving up.  
  
He wasn't quite sure why he was seeking Bakura anyway. Partly it was because he was drawn to the other's strange personality. Partly he felt some need to thank him, though he wasn't quite sure what for. Part of him demanded to know why anyone cared if he walked around here or in the park. It was a free city!  
  
And so, he found himself standing in front of the abandoned building Bakura lived in, feeling more than a little confused and lost.  
  
"I'm up here," a familiar voice called down.  
  
Ryou tilted his head upward and saw the glint of the boy's silvery hair in the evening light.  
  
"You can climb up the fire escape that's around the corner. Your left, it would be."  
  
Ryou presently joined him upon the building's flat rooftop. Bakura was lying stretched out on his back, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Nice place to come and think, huh?" Ryou said softly more to himself than the other. The view of the sky was beautiful, especially as the sun was now setting. A place to be inspired, almost.  
  
~+[Bakura's PoV]+~  
  
Ryou's footsteps approached me as he ascended the roof. I'm not sure why he came to find me - any sensible person would stay away, especially if they didn't want to get mixed up in gang trouble.  
  
I'm not complaining about him, though. It gets kind of lonely when most of the people you know are in fear of you and a few consider themselves only to be your stupid minions. I feel strongly drawn to him. Perhaps it's because he's so dark, yet so innocent. I've heard that all demons were angels once. Maybe that's why I, the demon, am bound towards him like the night to the day.  
  
Ryou murmurs something about it being a nice place to think. He seats himself beside me, and the look on his face tells me he needed such a place to come to.  
  
There was something about him that seemed to see through me, to open me up to my very core. Something that made me think.  
  
~+[3rd Person PoV]+~  
  
"There seems to be two unanswered questions that people always ask: 'What is the meaning of life?' and 'Why me?' But I wonder if the answers to those aren't exactly the same," Bakura murmured aloud.  
  
"You might be right," Ryou replied. "But I think love and destiny are also tied up in there."  
  
By the look on Bakura's face, he hadn't meant to say his thoughts out loud carelessly. He began to continue the conversation anyway.  
  
"Is there even an answer? Is it beyond our comprehension, nonexistent, or different for each person?"  
  
"Perhaps it's all in how you want to see it. For some, it is the unfathomable reason for why things are. For others, the answer matters not so much as the quest for an answer. Some people feel comfortable finding answers that suit them in their lives. Then there are ones who will never know an answer at all."  
  
"You have too much time on your hands to think don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and half of that time spent wondering why it's there in the first place," Ryou sighed. "But then again, you're pretty philosophical for a gangster yourself."  
  
"I suppose I'll consider that a compliment, otherwise I'd have to hurt you."  
  
"More of an observation, really," Ryou replied. He went to the ledge and sat down, staring off into the horizon. "Everyone's not exactly what they seem."  
  
"So, you aren't actually quiet, kind, and innocent," Bakura joked.  
  
"How would you know what I'm like? You've hardly even met me."  
  
Bakura laughed at Ryou's confusion. "Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't seen you. It's quite amazing what people would find if they took the time to observe."  
  
Ryou colored slightly - it hadn't occurred to him that he might have been recruited after Bakura had been keeping tabs on him for a while. You don't just make random people join your group.  
  
Bakura grinned. "And, by the look on your face, we go back to the age-old question of 'Why me?'"  
  
They were silent for a moment, each with his own enigmatic thoughts.  
  
"Look at the city," Ryou said softly, hushing the silence. "When the sun shines, it is lit. You can see nearly everything in it if you know where to look. You can see the beauty, the ugliness, and the whole of the city that consists of both and neither.  
  
"Then night comes, and the sun goes away. It becomes dark, and all hides in that darkness. Yet then, because of the sun's influence, the people of the city make lights. Even without the sun, some of the city may be lit."  
  
"So without a sun, the city would be forever dark," Bakura replied. "The ancient Egyptians worshiped the sun. Maybe that was a good idea on their part."  
  
"A lot of people take the sun for granted though. It can be harsh, it can burn and kill."  
  
"Well, there's a risk in everything."  
  
"Why did you take the risk of making me part of your group?"  
  
Bakura started - he hadn't been expecting a question like that.  
  
"It was a number of reasons, all very different . . . .  
  
"The first are the ones I told you already. I don't slay in cold blood, but I couldn't let you go free. Being in the gang would toughen you up so people wouldn't beat up on you and think it was me, and being stronger would have some benefits for you also.  
  
"I may be evil, but I don't abandon my people lightly. You looked like you could use someone like that. I forced you into the gang because you'd probably never otherwise accept a person who's that loyal to you whether you like it or not. I know what pain feels like, whether it transforms you into a cold and cruel person or it overwhelms you in silent despair. As I said, we're all 'one, big family,' and that's all that's keeping us together."  
  
"I thought so," Ryou murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That deep inside you care for others, even if you don't like to show it. You think if you're soft, that the world will take advantage of you. Yet you manage to see that it won't kill you to be secretly compassionate and good in your own way."  
  
Bakura sat silent. No one had ever seen through him in that way before.  
  
"There's a lot of things to think about if you look with your soul instead of your eyes," Ryou whispered.  
  
"Like being able to see another soul," Bakura mused. "You're stronger than you seem, yet more fragile than you realize. You would stand firm beyond mortal men for what you have faith in, yet your spirit is so gentle that it could easily and cruelly be broken."  
  
"Your core is also more delicate than _you_ realize. People think you're a bad person, don't they? I think it's just the way you protect yourself from pain, by hiding your true nature. But not everyone's out to get you."  
  
"And I don't think you're usually this open to people."  
  
Each paused.  
  
"You know, there's something strange about you," the two boys chorused together.  
  
"Er, go ahead," Ryou muttered embarrassedly.  
  
"Well, um, something that makes me feel . . ."  
  
"Safe," he supplied.  
  
"And more human. As if you've found me-"  
  
"-And I unconsciously respond."  
  
"We're either best friends-"  
  
"-Or best enemies."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"But we're keeping this little emergence of our true forms a secret, right?"  
  
"To save face? Deal." Ryou and Bakura shook hands.  
  
"That's good. I don't want to be known as the gang leader who starts randomly asking himself the meaning of life."  
  
((+)~  
  
Semi-long chapter for you! The next chapter, when I get it written, will be fun. I'll be torturing Ryou! Then we can have some Ryou angst in the chapters after that . . . ^^  
  
I'll have a surprise for the first, um, two people to guess the symbolism in the conversations and what it meant. I may come up with some other things for the rest of the people who get it right. There, now I can get reviews, and have fun reading what you guys guess about the chapter! For those who paid attention in their literature classes like I tried to, whatever that class has taught you about the meaning of the story, you should probably forget it because it just doesn't work . . . .  
  
-Windswift ((+)~ 


	7. Author's Note gomen, readers!

Note from Windswift, Shinju, and Co. ((+)~  
  
(sings) Rejoice! Rejoice! Emanu- uh, wrong song! o^-^o  
  
Anyway, you guys can all dance around and be happy! I finally figured out where this story is going! I plotted it all out, but sadly, like "Great Expectations," it still has no plot other than to tell the story I wish to pen (er, type).  
  
Now all that's left to do is write the chapters, but at least I have half the work done, right?  
  
Yeah, last chapter was terrible. I hope I won't write anything else that OOC. Thanks to the people who pointed that out, though I'm going to leave it the way it is. 'Tis my fic, my inspiration, and my imagination. You are at my mercy, MWAHA- ummm . . . I mean, I'm only human and I can't tailor it to be everyone's ideal story.  
  
I think I'll change the genre to part drama, because this fic is really starting to sound like a soap opera (please tell me I didn't actually write this stuff . . .).  
  
Sayonara, and thanks for taking the time to read!  
  
-Windswift ((+)~  
  
ALSO! If anyone has any information on Esper Roba, please tell me! The names and approximate ages of his 4 brothers would be great!  
  
If anyone knows how old Isis and Rishid are, please tell me!  
  
And if anyone wants to know why I'm asking all this, please read "Only For A Sibling"! 


End file.
